Druid Monkey (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
The Druid Monkey is a tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6. The 0/0/0 acts the same as it did in Bloons TD 6. It costs $425 on Medium, and is classified as a Magic tower. Upgrades 1/x/x - Thorns Hard thorns can pop twice as many bloons and pop Frozen Bloons. ($250) 2/x/x - of Lightning Unleashes regular blasts of forked lightning that arc from Bloon to Bloon. ($1,000) 3/x/x - of the Storm Gusts of wind blow Bloons off the track away from the exit. ($2,000) 4/x/x - Lightning Creates powerful balls of lightning that shoot additional lightning bolts. ($6,000) 5/x/x - Superstorm Superstorms blast all Bloon types for massive damage and blows them away from the exit. ($75,000) x/1/x - Swarm Shoots 8 thorns instead of 5. ($250) x/2/x - of Oak All attacks remove regrowth from bloons and deal +1 damage. ($550) x/3/x - of the Jungle Calls a vine from the ground to entangle and crush Bloons one at a time. ($1,200) x/4/x - Blessing Calls three vines at a time and gains two abilities: Jungle's Bounty Ability: Generates money per Banana Farm near the Druid, and MOAB Crusher Ability: Crushes one MOAB, BFB, or DDT down to nothing. ($7,500) x/5/x - of the Forest Grows thorned vines along the path, dealing constant damage, regenerating lives and providing money every round. Ground vines can pop the top layer of smaller MOAB-class bloons (MOABs, BFBs, and DDTs), Jungle's Bounty gives twice as much money, and MOAB Crusher can pop the entirety of a ZOMG or the top layer of a BAD. ($50,000) x/x/1 - Perception Increases range by a large amount and gains camo detection. ($200) x/x/2 - of Vengeance Gains attack speed for lives lost up to half of base lives. ($450) x/x/3 - of Wrath Gains 1% permanent extra attack speed per ten damage dealt. ($1,600) x/x/4 - Poplust Increases the attack speed of itself and all Druids around it. ($3,000) x/x/5 - of Wrath The more bloons there are per round, the more damage it does! ($40,000) Differences from BTD6 * Heart of Lightning allows all attacks to pop lead bloons * All Superstorm attacks can pop purple bloons * Heart of Oak allows all attacks to remove regrowth from bloons and deals +1 damage, price increased * Druid of the Jungle pops bloons 25% faster, price increased * Jungle's Bounty reworked into Jungle's Blessing, details in description of upgrade * Spirit of the Forest greatly buffed * Druidic Reach reworked into Druidic Perception, price increased * Heart of Vengeance buffed, price increased * Druid of Wrath reworked, price increased * Poplust buffed, price increased * Avatar of Wrath is now buffed based on RBE of round as opposed to RBE of everything on screen, price decreased Crosspathing Benefits * 2/x/x and above allows all attacks to pop lead bloons * x/2/x and above allows all attacks to remove the regrowth property from bloons Trivia * A Druid is a priest, magician, or soothsayer in the ancient Celtic religion, or a member of a present-day group claiming to represent or be derived from this religion. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers